starwarsnewversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tatooine
"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from." :―Luke Skywalker, to C-3PO — http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/a/a6/Gnome-speakernotes.pngListen (file info)[src] Tatooine (pronounced /tætu'in/) was a desert world and the first in a binary star star system that had three moons and was in the Arkanis sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It was inhabited by poor locals who mostly farmed moisture for a living. Other activities included used equipment retailing and scrap dealing. The planet was on the 5709-DC Shipping Lane, a spur of the Triellus Trade Route, which itself connected to the Sisar Run. The planet was not far from the Corellian Run. It had its own navigation system. However, it would still play a role in galactic events, serving as the home of Anakin Skywalker. It was here that Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn recognized Anakin's potential to become a Jedi and where he introduced him to Obi-Wan Kenobi, his future master and mentor. Tatooine was also the home of Anakin's son, Luke, where he lived until his early adulthood. The planet built up a very bad reputation, often being viewed as the cesspool of the galaxy due to the high-level of criminals who could be found onworld. Descriptionhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tatooine&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/6/6f/Tatooine3.jpgTatooine's twin suns Tatoo I and Tatoo II setting over the sand dunes :"What a desolate place this is." :―C-3PO[src] Geologyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tatooine&action=edit&section=2Edit Tatooine is thought to have been one of the oldest planets in known space and was composed of a molten core with a rocky mantle and silicate rock crust. Fossil records suggest Tatooine was once covered in large oceans, which dried up, leaving behind many pre-arid geological formations, including Beggar's Canyon, formed around 2,000,000 BBY, back when Tatooine was lush. Other notable geological features included the Dune Sea, enormous sodium-rich desert, Mushroom Mesa, a vast formation of giant standing stones, and the Jundland Wastes, a rocky region. There was a settlers' saying that one's eyes burn out faster by staring straight and hard at sun-scorched flatlands than by looking directly at the suns.[5] Climatehttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tatooine&action=edit&section=3Edit :"The desert is merciless; it takes everything from you." :―Anakin Skywalker, referring to Tatooine.[src] Tatooine orbited two suns, Tatoo I and Tatoo II and was covered in deserts and rock formations, so the days were extremely arid and bright, especially during double noon. In fact, it was so brightly lit by the suns from space it could appear to be a star itself. This was the case for the people who discovered Tatooine as they first thought Tatooine was in fact a star until they approached and discovered that it was a desert planet. The planet circled the suns far enough to develop a stable, but very hot climate.[5] Due to the extreme conditions, only a relatively mild region of its northern hemisphere was habitable, and less than 1% of the planet was covered in surface water. The average humidity level was 5.4%.[6] One of the many extraordinary features unique to Tatooine was the mysterious mists, which rose regularly from the ground where desert sands met cliffs and mesas. Various theories of this moisture's origin were disputed by meteorologists and geologists, like water suspended in sandstone veins beneath the sand and complex chemical reactions which made it rise when the ground cooled, then fall underground again with the double sunrise.[5] Tatooine's harsh arid climate caused Humans to show signs of accelerated aging. Faunahttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tatooine&action=edit&section=4Edit Despite the planet's extreme aridity, many forms of life thrived on Tatooine; flora included the razor moss, funnel flowers, deb-debs, and Hubba gourds. Non-sentient life indigenous to Tatooine included: http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/e/eb/Bantha_-_SWG_TCG.jpgBanthas were a common sight on Tatooine. |} Historyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tatooine&action=edit&section=5Edit Infinite Empirehttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tatooine&action=edit&section=6Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/8/8d/TatooineMap.jpgA map of Tatooine's settled areas Tatooine was once a lush world that had large oceans and a world-spanning jungle inhabited by the native and technologically advanced Kumumgah. Sometime in its history, the Rakatan Infinite Empire invaded the planet and conquered and enslaved its native inhabitants. The Kumumgah eventually rebelled and managed to drive the Rakata off the planet. In response they subjected the planet to an orbital bombardment that "glassed" (that is, fused the silica in the soil into glass, which then broke up over time into sand) the planet and boiled its oceans away. This drastic climatic change split the indigenous Kumumgah into two races: the Ghorfas and the Jawas. Old Republichttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tatooine&action=edit&section=7Edit Early yearshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tatooine&action=edit&section=8Edit :"Company pulls out, cities dry up, and in a few years, someone who doesn't know why it failed, tries again." :―Sand Crawler Engineer on Anchorhead, C.3,956 BBY[src] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/8/82/Tatooine-TOR.jpgTatooine, during the Great Galactic War Tatooine was first discovered by the Republic in 5,000 BBY but before that, space battles had already occurred near and over the planet.[3] Unfortunately the Republic had unintendedly disturbed the Ghorfa's water harvest, this caused them to evolve into the Sand People. Not long after, the Republic was forced to abandon the planet for the first time and it was resettled over and over by various forgotten governments. 800 years later, the first colony named Anchorhead was established by an unnamed authority. Over many years, the settlement was abandoned and recolonized over and over by more unknown governments. The name Tatooine was coined from the Jawa name for the planet, Tah-doo-Een-e. The planet was later represented in the Galactic Senate by Sidrona Diath but it was eventually abandoned by the Republic for a second time. During the Great Hunt, the planet was cleansed of terentatek by the Jedi. Although Tatooine was deemed not worth conquering by the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars, a group of Mandalorian exiles settled on Tatooine after the war, although their fate was never known. At the time of the Jedi Civil War, the planet was practically controlled by the Czerka Corporation. They were attempting to mine ores from Tatooine, although they soon discovered the ores had strange magnetic properties which made the metal corrode very fast and thus useless for production. Later, Revan came to Tatooine during his quest to locate the Star Forge, via the Star Maps, as there was one on Tatooine. He discovered that Czerka Corporation was attempting to eradicate a nearby tribe of Sand People due to attacks on Czerka's sandcrawlers. With the help of the recently purchased droid HK-47, Revan was able to communicate with the tribe and negotiate a truce after infiltrating their settlement. It was revealed to Revan that the Sand people considered the Czerka to be invaders on their land, which was the reason for the frequent attacks. Revan later learned the history of the Sand People from the tribe's history keeper, by giving a Krayt Dragon pearl to the cheiftain. Lost erahttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tatooine&action=edit&section=9Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/d3/TatooineSpaceport-TOR.jpgA spaceport c. the Cold War Czerka’s mining involvement in the Anchorhead settlement proved fruitless, and the company began Czerka’s Secret Weapons division on the planet, due to no restrictions from the Republic. Sometime between Revan’s visit and 3,641 BBY, Czerka completely pulled out of Anchorhead, abandoning the Secret Weapons complex. Unlike the corporations before Czerka, Czerka's presence was replaced with a vacuum for a long time, this left the planet to plunder into complete anarchy. Authority on the world had an extreme informal control by disorganised criminals, but they where later united by a group of dissidents, who called themselves the Hutt Cartel. The Republic had yet again began to use the planet for a supply stop. During the Cold War, the Sith Empire also set up a small outpost near Anchorhead in an effort to discover the secrets of the Czerka Secret Weapons division. Some time after the trio of wars had ended, the Republic left the planet for a third time and it was forgotten until the Republic rediscovered it in 1,100 BBY. However the Republic had withdrawn form Tatooine for a fourth time, but this led to an increase of immigrated inhabitants. Sometime later Gardulla established her empire on Tatooine and based herself in her palace. The B'omarr Order built a monastery on the planet in 700 BBY which the bandit Alkhara, who worked for the Bureau of Ethnology and Socialization, used it as a hideout in 550 BBY. Shortly thereafter, in 516 BBY, the notorious Jabba the Hutt chased Alkhara out of his citadel of operations and claimed the B'omarr Monastery for his personal palace and made it the centre of his empire. New Human colonieshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tatooine&action=edit&section=10Edit In 100 BBY, the Dowager Queen crashed on the planet at the site where Mos Eisley was later built. The crash survivors were Humans from Bestine IV, who established Bestine, the capital of Tatooine, and made first contact with the Jawas. Shortly thereafter, colonists founded Fort Tusken, which was wiped out by Sand People five years after its establishment. From that point on the Humans and other spices referred to the Sand People as the "Tusken Raiders." Anchorhead was then re-inhabited in 93 BBY. Mos Eisley was settled by Humans and Rodians in 85 BBY and Mos Espa was settled 80 BBY. The Corellia Mining Corporation brought many digger crawlers to the planet, but abandoned it, as did the Republic for all intents and purposes, in 70 BBY, when the orbital station Tatoo III crashed, revealing the unstable nature of the local ores from which it had been constructed. The abandoned crawlers radically changed Jawa civilization, serving as mobile fortresses for Jawa tribes searching the deserts for materials to scavenge. Although the planet was thereafter considered technically part of the Republic's Arkanis sector, the Hutts became its de facto rulers when they arrived in 65 BBY using the planet as an important transfer point between the Triellus and the Corellian Run. In 60 BBY, Merl Tosche established Tosche Station on the outskirts of Anchorhead. Rival Hutt kajidics vied for control of the planet, notably Besadii (represented by Gardulla Besadii the Elder) and Desilijic (represented by Jabba the Hutt). Rise of the Empirehttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tatooine&action=edit&section=11Edit :"You can't take her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters! If they discovered her…!" "It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation, except that the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage." :―Captain Panaka and Qui-Gon Jinn[src] In 39 BBY, Shmi Skywalker and her son Anakin Skywalker took refuge from Space Pirates on Tatooine, only to be enslaved by Gradulla in her palace. In 32 BBY, Queen Padmé Amidala and her companions, including the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, arrived on Tatooine after escaping the capture of Naboo. They talked on how to repair the hyperdrive of her starship. They couldn't pay for it in the currency that the dealer with the replacement, Watto, wanted. It was on the world at the time that the droids R2-D2 and C3-PO first met. Anakin Skywalker, one of Watto's slaves, decided to enter the upcoming podrace, the famous Boonta Eve Classic, and use his winnings to pay for the hyperdrive. He became a local legend in Mos Espa by being the first Human ever to win a podrace. After winning the race, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for him to join the Jedi Order. For this Watto, eventually lost his shop. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/4/47/Battleovee-Tatooine.jpgThe Battle of Tatooine during the Clone Wars In late 32 BBY, Jango Fett came to Tatooine and, on behalf of Jabba, disposed of Gardulla and subsequently her empire, giving Jabba a virtual monopoly on the rule of Tatooine's criminal underworld. However, Jabba's monopoly was eventually challenged by Whiphid crime queen, Lady Valarian. In 31 BBY, Jabba gave birth to his son Rotta in his palace, sometime after mating with an unknown partner. In 22 BBY, Anakin Skywalker, sensing his mother, Shmi Skywalker, was in terrible pain, returned to Tatooine with Padme from Naboo. He was roughly informed of her location by his newly introduced stepfarther Cliegg Lars, who had been temporally crippled for trying to save her from her captives. On his way to the Tusken village, the tribes's location was specified by a Jawa chieftain in their camp. When Anakin arrived he found that Shmi had been tortured by the Tusken Raiders and later died in his arms. Enraged, Anakin brutally massacred the entire Tusken Raider tribe.[8] Anakin had a funeral for Shmi, with Padme, his step family, R2-D2 and C3-PO. Later he left Tatooine with Padme and the droids to rescue Obi-Wan on Geonosis. During the Clone Wars, the Republic tried to re-establish a presence on the world by constructing a Republic spaceport, but Confederacy General Sev'rance Tann, allied with the minor Hutt crime lord Boorka, wiped it out and established her own fortress. Jabba protested Boorka's direct involvement in the Clone Wars, and betrayed the fortress's location to Echuu Shen-Jon, who wiped it out. In truth, helping Echuu was simply Jabba's way of eliminating Boorka, since Jabba himself got directly involved in the Clone Wars: he shipped cortosis ore through Tatooine to Metalorn for the Techno Union to build cortosis droids. This operation was ended by Anakin Skywalker. Sometime before or during 19 BBY, X1 and X2 formed a garrison here with Jedi Master Ferroda. However the CIS came shortly after they arrived but the Galactic Republic garrison held them off successfully and X1 and X2 got medals for their efforts. In 21 BBY, Anakin who was besided with his apprentice Ahsoka Tano, was reluctant to return to Tatooine, via the Twilight, due to Jabba allowing the Republic access over the secret Hutt Hyperlanes against the CIS for rescueing his son Rotta on the Teth Monastery. The Jedi emerged victorious at delivering Rotta to Jabba's Palace, despite sabotage from Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku. Thus Jabba's Empire became an ally of the Republic, as well as the Clone Army been allowed safe passage through Hutt Space and the Arkanis sector. In 19 BBY, following Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge, Obi-Wan Kenobi went into hiding on Tatooine, found himself a abandoned hut and began keeping a close eye on young Luke Skywalker, whom Kenobi entrusted to Shmi's stepson, Owen Lars, and his wife Beru Lars, who continued to live in their homestead.[9] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/3/34/Boonta_final_lap.jpgThe final lap of the Boonta Eve Classic podrace in 32 BBY. Galactic Empirehttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tatooine&action=edit&section=12Edit :"I doubt the Empire would ever fight to keep this system." :―Biggs Darklighter[src] At the time of the early Galactic Empire, the planet's population was estimated to be roughly 200,000, excluding the inhabitants of the indigenous tribes. Jabba's Empire resumed its alliance with the larger Galaxy via the Galactic Empire.[10] In 18 BBY the Empire stationed several battalions of stormtroopers on the world to be picked up by the Eye of Palpatine, which never arrived. It also had a small garrison in Mos Eisley, although the troops stationed there paid little heed to the crime infesting the spaceport. 'New Verse Vergence' After the Sepratist escpaed Darth Vaders attack on Mustafar they took they Tion Cluster and is currently using it as a base of operations. 'Source' http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tatooine Category:Planets